Team Evil
Team Evil is the official name for the forces of Xykon. They seek to control one of the Gates for a world-altering ritual. Current Members *'Xykon' - Chaotic Evil Male Lich (formerly Human) Epic Sorcerer. Born 107 years prior to the events of the story, Xykon was a human with a natural talent with necromancy. At a tender age he raised his dog Barky, setting in motion the events that will lead him to become one of the most powerful forces of the world. Though lazy and not as serious as his subordinate Redcloak, he is very cunning and intelligent when necessary. He joined Redcloak and his brother's plot to take control of one of the gates of the Snarl with the motive of taking over the world, and is the story's main villains. His crown was taken from Fyron Pucebuckle, the teacher of Eugene Greenhilt who would go on to swear a Blood Oath of Vengeance against him. To this day, Eugene's son Roy continues to uphold the oath, making his fight with Xykon personal. *'Redcloak' - Lawful Evil Male Goblin Cleric. The High Priest of the goblin deity known as the "Dark One", he is the bearer of the Crimson Mantle. He is the main instigator of the plan to take control of the gates of the Snarl, with the intent to use it to either grant goblinoids more rights or destroy the world, resulting in the Dark One to have a say in the creation of the next world. He is not entirely loyal to Xykon, and has not revealed that the plan to control the gates does not do what he thinks it does. *'The Monster in the Darkness ' - Unknown. First found in a deep rainforest, the creature was taken to a circus where it was freed by Redcloak and his brother Right-Eye. Little is known about it, though it is very powerful, as seen when his punched Miko Miyazaki and her steed out of a tower while attempting to hit lightly. It has been charmed by Xykon to eat Redcloak and spit out his phylactery should his loyalty waver and he try to betray him. Though it originally seemed like a usual evil brute, it seems to have softened up after spending time with the paladin O-Chul of the Sapphire Guard. *'Oona' - Evil ''Female Bugbear beastmistress. The main representative of the Bugbear village next to Kraagor's Tomb. Amongst her pets are her worg Greyview and a yrthak named Lancer. She has a philosophy of a bond of respect between the master and beast, with the master taking care of the beast and the beast taking care of the master. Former Members *'Jirix' - ''Lawful Evil Male Hobgoblin Cleric. One of Redcloak's subordinates, he was slain during O-Chul's escape while attempting to alert Xykon. He was later resurrected by Redcloak. Though he is still affiliated to Team Evil, he is currently acting as the Prime Minister of the nation of Gobbotopia while Redcloak is away with Xykon searching for the gates. *'Right-Eye' - True Neutral Male Goblin. Redcloak's younger brother who first joined him and Xykon in the plan to control the gates. He disliked Xykon greatly, and deserted to found a family. He later returned to kill Xykon for having left his family to die, but was slain by his own brother, who believed that more goblin lives would be lost if Xykon was killed. *'Tsukiko' - Neutral Evil Female Human Cleric/Wizard/Mystic Theurge. Originally imprisoned in Azure City for "unnatural acts of wizardry", she was released by Hinjo to help in the battle for Azure City. However, she quickly turned coat and joined Team Evil, helping them reach the throne room. Following the battle, she became the leader of a group of wights known as the "Black Squadron", and often fought with the Azurite Resistance. She was the only member of Team Evil to be completely loyal to Xykon with no apparent ulterior motive, probably due to her crush on the lich. She was slain by Redcloak when she threatened to reveal his subterfuge to Xykon. *'The Linear Guild' - Various. The Linear Guild was originally hired by Xykon to eliminate the Order of the Stick during their dungeon crawl in the Dungeon of Dorukan. Unbeknownst to the Lich, the Guild had an ulterior motive in entering the dungeon: finding the Talisman of Dorukan. Associates Team Evil has an eclectic makeup, using various henchmen, monsters, and minions when available. Goblins Xykon's original minions during his takeover of the Dungeon of Dorukan, many of them were slain during the Order of the Stick's excursion within the dungeon. The remainder were killed when Elan activated the dungeon's self-destruct rune, resulting in the castle's explosion. Though they no longer compose the majority of Team Evil's forces, goblins still live within the walls of Gobbotopia. The goblins of the Dungeon of Dorukan included the following types: *Clerics *Ninjas *Warriors *Wizards Hobgoblins .]] The replacement for the goblins, they were first encountered while Xykon and Redcloak were fleeing the Dungeon of Dorukan. Redcloak proceeded to become the Supreme Leader of the 88 legions that lived within the nearby valleys. The hobgoblins were the main fighting force during the siege of Azure City, and their overwhelming numbers were a major factor in the battle. They were left behind when Redcloak and Xykon went searching for the remaining gates, though they now inhabit the new nation of Gobbotopia, built atop the remains of Azure City. The hobgoblins included the following types: *Clerics *Warlord *Warriors *Wizards Lizardfolk Magical Beasts * Trigak the Chimera: A mercenary hired by Xykon to eliminate the Order of the Stick, Trigak was slain by Belkar Bitterleaf while attempting to flee the scene. Ogres At some point before taking over the Dungeon of Dorukan, Xykon recruited a tribe of ogresStart of Darkness led by at least three ogre chieftains. The chieftains petitioned Xykon for higher wages (because they weren't being paid at all), prompting Xykon to kill them and reanimate them as zombie ogres. Outsiders * Demon Cockroaches Undead leads "The Black Squadron".]] The second largest group of minions serving Team Evil, the undead are a force that is increased with every life lost, be it friendly or enemy. One of Team Evil's tactics during the siege of Azure City was to have clerics raise the corpses of the fallen. The undead include the following types: *Ghouls **Ghasts *Wights **Black Squadron *The Xykon Decoys: **Death Knight **Eye of Fear and Flame **Hueceva *Zombies **Zombie Dragon **Zombie Ogres **Zombie Right-Eye Sources Category:Factions Category:Team Evil